Luffy and His Book
by LittleBozSheep
Summary: Luffy is not only reading a book but wants to share his favourite fandom with Law. Law, however, has some serious doubts Luffy even knows what a book is, let alone having actually read one. The extended version of the 100 word Drabble version.


**Authors note: **I've posted a 100-word Drabble for International Fanworks Day but wanted to post the longer version here :)

_X_

"TAFFY!" The captain screamed.

"TAFFY LOOKKK," The voice was not only carrying around the ship but getting louder.

"TAFFY?" Luffy shouted into the room as the door flung open with such force it caused the entire room to shake.

"Oi, what's is going on?" Nami shouted back, despite being all of 3 foot away.

"I've found something!" Luffy smiles widely back.

"Your dignity?" Nami chuckled.

"Nooooo, I've found a book!"

"Oi did you go into my research room again?!"

"Shishishi," Luffy shrugged his shoulders. Then marched out the room before Nami would reply.

_~ Meanwhile in the kitchen ~_

"What is that boy shouting about now?" Sanji commented.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon" Robin replied turning to Law "aren't you going to answer him?"

"Nope."

"Aww but he Super wants to talk to you," Frankie laughs.

"He's just going on about that imaginary book."

"Which book is this?" Robin set down her tea, finally truly invested in the conversation.

"Some sort of book he's apparently reading."

"He is still reading that?" Robin smirked mostly to herself.

"TAFFY!" The shouts getting louder with each bang of a door.

"I'm going into hiding," Law muttered as he snuck out the room.

"Is Luffy's actually reading a book?" Brook laughs.

"I thought he might enjoy it so gave it to him, Never seen it since though so thought he had thrown it away" Robin shrugged going back to her drink.

"TORAO?!" Luffy continued to shout as the door flew open.

"Oi, what you want?" The gruff sound of Zoros voice interrupted Luffy's shouts.

"Looking for Taffy I have something to show him!"

"He's on deck somewhere"

"Sweet!"

"Have fun" Zoro just managed, starting to snore before his eyes were fully shut.

_~ Back on deck ~_

Spotting the long-legged man lounging on deck Luffy thundered over.

"I've found that book I'm reading!"

"What the non-existing one?" The man replied without moving.

"It does exist and I've found it!~"

"uh-huh," Torao pulls his hat down covering his eyes, wondering if he stays still long enough Luffy will go away.

"LOOK!, TORAO LOOKKKKKKKKK" Luffy waves the book in front of the man's face ignoring the fact the hat was covering his eyes.

"O yer, a mystery book that I've never seen despite being here for several months" sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes, that one!" The happy go, lucky kid, either didn't hear the sarcasm or just straight up ignored it.

"Hey, wait! You're not looking!~" Law could practically hear Luffy's lower lip pouting as the young captain mock sulked.

"I am" Law starts to reply as he feels his hat being pulled off his head. he kept eyes closed in protest. If Luffy was going to act like a kid, then two could play that game.

"No look!" Was all the warning he had before a heavy object came into contact with his head.

"Ahhh," Law grabs his head sitting up. Much to his surprise, there was in fact, a book on his lap. "It's a book."

"Well duh that's what I've been saying Silly Torao," Luffy laughed.

"What you being using it for a pillow?"

"HAHA Books make terrible pillows Taffy, I've been reading it!"

Picking up the book Law started to inspect it.

"Let me guess you found it in a room full of books."

"What?"

"I bet you just went and picked up any old book, you've not been reading this."

"Nu-uh I have been!, I found it in my room it was under my pillow."

"But you just said?" Making eye contact Law decided to abandon trying to make sense of this conversation.

"What you chatting?" Luffy looked confused "I told you I was reading this book ages ago, have you forgotten?, It's about a wizard after this really bad guy! but first, he has to go to school to learn about being a wizard because his cupboard under the stairs doesn't have any magic"

"How long you been reading this?" Law inspected a practically new unbent spine.

"Umm since Robin joined us, She's the one who gave it to me." Luffy smiled widely.

"You've been reading this book, the same book, for years and you haven't got past the 10th page?"

"Well yer, I keep getting tired after reading a couple of sentences so have to start again" Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

Law's only response was a chuckle.

"Ahh I see, you want me to read It to you?"

"YEP!" The straw hat captain smiled, already lying down with his head resting on laws lap. "Ever heard of this before?"

"No, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" Torao comments out loud "What kind of name is Harry Potter?"

"What kind of Name is 'Law'?" Lifting his hands to do air quotes "What are you a piece of paper?" Causing Luffy to laugh so hard at his own joke, He gave himself a coughing fit.


End file.
